


IAFreality #EXO

by gotbangtan_is_lyfe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CBX are just bestfriends, M/M, Multi, OT12 - Freeform, ambiguousot12, crossposted on wattpad, fan and idol au, fanaccountCBX, switch - Freeform, what the hell am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotbangtan_is_lyfe/pseuds/gotbangtan_is_lyfe
Summary: Where fanaccount EXO-CBX gets selected to participate in a realityTV show with their idols and 3 other accounts.





	IAFreality #EXO

Cold. That was the only thing that was going through Baekhyun's mind, and he had just left the house. There was absolutely nothing stopping him from turning back to the warmth of his abode, however Baekhyun was a man on a self-proclaimed mission. And so, as tempting as the thought to bury himself bury himself in his fluffy blankets with a cup of hot cocoa, binging EXO was (his toes curled at the idea), he couldn't. Not until he had told the others about his massive discovery at least. With that in mind, he sucked up his complaints and trudged through the snow with heavy gear and a heavy heart. Regretting every single step that carried him further and further from his house. 

Ding. 

The bell just above the doors chimed, signaling Baekhyun's entry into the small, empty café. A small round head -distinctly male- popped through the storeroom's door (Baekhyun has visited long enough to know the place through and through), only to roll his eyes at the newcomer's swaddled appearance. 

"Baek, why are you dressed like that? Its not even that cold out! Take the gear off, you look ridiculous," The silvery-blonde male commanded softly, fully coming out of the room with a large box in his hands. 

"But Minseok hyung, its so cold for me," the puppy like boy whined, but still ridding of his apparel, albeit slowly. 

The older boy that had busied himself released a scoff, a small smile finding its way on his lips. "Sure it is. But make sure to keep them off while you're with me and Chen,"

"Where is Jongdae anyway?" The brunette asked, noticing the lack of the youngest's cackles after Minseok had brought him up. 

Ding. 

As if on cue, said male sauntered into the café, box piled high in his hands to the point where you can only see the tip of his sleek, black hair. 

"Speak of the devil," Baekhyun mumbled, face slightly scrunched which caused Minseok, to let out a huff of amusement. 

"You were the one that asked where he was." 

If Jongdae had heard the two (which was likely as Baekhyun isn't the quietest person around), he didn't comment. Instead, the male plopped the high stacked boxes on the counter before hoisting himself on a random table, which the eldest was not pleased by ("Hey! Get off there! I just wiped it down!").

"So um, what's all of this," Baekhyun gestured to the boxes, "for? What are you guys even doing?" Just taking notice of his surroundings and its changes, he couldn't help but ask. The walls were painted a dark warm red with fairy lights and other decorations hanged neatly. Instead of the café's cute iconic striped table cloth, there were beige coloured ones. Heck! Even the carpet changed to a fuzzy forest green from its previous dull brown. Sure Baekhyun hadn't been able to visit in nearly three days but he didn't think that there would have been such changes! 

Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something...? 

"You are so unobservant you Bacon," Jongdae said hopping off the table after Minseok swatted him with his hand. "Do you even know what day it is?"

"Well I'm sorry Jongdae, I came here to tell you both something and honestly I feel so attacked," ("Hyung I told you to call me Chen!") The tallest of the trio said dramatically, falling on the floor with an arm flung over his face. "I journeyed through the raging snowstorm, every step of the way were temptations. I wondered if I would have made it out alive and this! This, is how you treat me. Alas! My broken heart is-"

"I'm going to stop you right there drama queen. First of all, there's not that much snow for you to 'go through all of those tribulations'," Jongdae mocked, an amused smirk on his face. "Second of all you didn't answer my question. So I'll assume you don't know and say this, it's December 15th and almost Christmas. So do both Xiumin and I a favour, and make yourself useful."

Oh. That is what I've been forgetting. Yikes, I have to get them their gifts before Jongdae throws a huge bitch fit.

"You truly wound me you troll, I hadn't forgotten," Baekhyun gritted out. 

"Right," Jongdae drawled out with a glare on his face.

"Alright that's enough of you two," Minseok who was quietly observing, went over to Baekhyun who was about to retort and helped him off the floor. "We're almost done Baek. You just have to set up the tree and decorate it yeah? It's 'round the back," The eldest after helping the boy up, busied himself once more by hanging decorations in the remaining areas.

Bitter, because he was to put to work and because no one wants to listen to the news that even let made him leave the comfort of his house, he did the work his hyung put him to. "Where should I put it hyung?" Minseok didn't reply, he instead pointed to an empty corner. And so, Baekhyun set off to work, exaggerating his movements to make it seem as if it was the mist serious task in the world. 

Thud. 

"Who in their right minds would leave clothes, clothes of all things, on the damn floor!" A pause. "BAEKHYUN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Said male whistled a merry tuned perhaps his mood wasn't as bitter.   
\-----------------\\(°♡°)/-------------------------------

"Ok, now that we're finally done," Minseok giving the other two a quick glare (which was adorable because of the baozi he had waving in his hand),"Baek you had something to tell us right?" 

"That's right. Spit it out you Bacon, Baozi hyung and I are curious," Jongdae said gruffly after finishing his treat, still slighty miffed about the 'tripping on Baekhyun's clothes and getting carpet burns' incident. Two pairs of brown eyes, one a bit lighter than the other, peered at the other male, who was happily munching on one of the café specials, Cosmic Sugarcookie. The three men had finally finished after two hours. It shouldn't have taken as long as it did however Jongdae decided payback was due, leaving he and Baekhyun in a squabble that did a number on the 'Cosmic Railways' interior. Luckily nothing was unsalvageable (Minseok had dodged a bullet with that one. His mother would have killed him!) 

"Oh now you want to know," Baekhyun muttered darkly under his breath, fishing out his phone from his back pocket. Plastering a smirk on his face he said loud enough for them to hear, "Well a little birdie told me, it's a little something beginning with I and ending with AFreality." At this statement, both males reacted. Minseok taking an unconscious step forward, eyes blown wide and cheeks bloated with baozi while Jongdae let out a dramatic gasp, hands flying to mouth and all. 

"Are you serious?" Asked the dinosaur-like male in disbelief. It would be just like Baekhyun to pull a joke like this. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Jongdae's skepticism, his smirk becoming real. 

"Completely. But that's not all," he confirmed, clicking on something before holding out his phone to show the proof of his statement.

 

IAFreality posted over 3 hours ago 


End file.
